


New Memories

by BlackStar3991



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Smut, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991
Summary: “It snowed.” Bucky remarks in a low voice, before Steve even comes into his view.“Yeah.” Steve agrees uselessly, as he reaches Bucky’s side and comes to a stop, shoulders almost touching “A lot.”Bucky hums in response and grows quiet. They stand like this for a few minutes, Steve observing him with the corner of his eye.----------~ Not Civil War compliant. After getting him back, Steve takes Bucky to a remote place where they can lay low while they wait for the dust to settle. Troubled by memories brought back by the snow, they decide to do something about the situation.(For the prompt "snowball fights" on a 12 Days Christmas Challenge from Tumblr)





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I tried my hand at some Stucky.  
> This story changed while I wrote it, but hope it ended up okay, lol  
> Please tell me what you think!

Walking out of his room in the morning, Steve zips up his winter coat – one would expect a cabin in the middle of nowhere to be more prepared for cold weather, but here they are, freezing their asses off. He passes in front of Bucky’s closed door keeping his footsteps as light as possible in the creaky wooden floor. After around a week here, Bucky is finally starting to sleep the whole night through, and Steve damn sure doesn’t want to be the one to disturb his friend’s rest. But, as he gets to the living room, the open back door shows him that he needn’t have worried. 

“Goddamn...” Steve mutters under his breath. 

With a knot appearing in his throat, he can see Bucky standing outside – a dark figure in a black woolen sweater, contrasting with the fresh fallen snow that seemed to have covered the world during the night. Steve sighs and walks towards the other, his silent steps muffled by the snow. Steve considers letting his presence known, but, on second thought, there’s no sneaking up on the Winter Soldier, is there? Just thinking of the name makes his stomach turn. 

“It snowed.” Bucky remarks in a low voice, before Steve even comes into his view. 

“Yeah.” Steve agrees uselessly, as he reaches Bucky’s side and comes to a stop, shoulders almost touching “A lot.” 

Bucky hums in response and grows quiet. They stand like this for a few minutes, Steve observing him with the corner of his eye. A gust of wind blows a long strand of hair into Bucky’s face, and Steve has to restrain himself from reaching out to tuck it back into place. This distraction must have made him more obvious in his staring, since Bucky startles him by stating: 

“I slept fine, Stevie” he shakes the hair away from his face, sparing an annoyed (yet fond) glare at Steve and back to the snowy fields ahead “I got here just before you did.” 

Steve smiles at Bucky’s impatience and nods relieved. With a light frown, Bucky sighs and opens his mouth as if to keep talking, but closes it again. After a while Steve feels pretty sure the other is giving up on whatever he wanted to say. So he follows his hunch and offers: 

“I hate the snow.” he doesn’t miss the way Bucky stiffens by his side “I didn’t use to, of course. Even during most of the war. But after the... after I lost you... I couldn’t fucking stand the cold.” as an afterthought, he adds “Being frozen for decades didn’t help either.” 

Bucky lets out a stiff chuckle at that last part, nodding with his head down. He remains silent for so long that Steve fears the conversation is really over, but he doesn’t leave Bucky’s side. At last he sees his friend fidgeting a bit where he stands, and hears him speak in a voice that’s nearly a whisper: 

“I was afraid of it, you know? The snow.” Steve turns to him again, not bothering this time to hide the big worried look in his eyes, but doesn’t interrupt; after a quick pause, Bucky cleans his throat and goes on “I mean, when we were kids I kinda liked it. Also kinda hated it, because I’d worry to death about your sick scrawny ass. It was mostly fine, though. But after the war and all the... Being the Soldier... well. I was afraid I’d lose it next time I saw this much snow.” 

“And are you okay, pal?” Steve asks softly, his shoulder touching Bucky’s. 

He seems to consider the question for a moment, then nods. His lips quirk up in what is almost a smile and, with a laugh that’s equal parts amused and bitter, he says: 

“Yeah, actually. I mean, we’re still in the whole ‘fugitives’ situation. But ‘been there, done that’, right?” He glances at Steve with a crooked smile that makes his heart flutter “But what I really fear is all...” he taps his fingers twice on his temple “in here. Can’t punch bad memories in the face, huh.” 

“I suppose not.” 

Looking up at the cloudy sky, almost as white as the snow-covered fields, Bucky doesn’t really pay attention to Steve when he retreats a few steps behind Bucky. Chewing on his lower lip, he turns his head to the side and starts: 

“But Stevie, you’re actually the reason I’m...” he doesn’t get to finish that, as he gets a mouthful of snow from a grinning Steve that stares back at him “What the fuck, you punk?!” he laughs surprised, shaking the snow out of his face. 

“Well, you’re right, Buck.” Steve’s grin widens as he speaks “Our memories with snow suck, and there’s nothing we can do about those. But...” he throws another one, but Bucky turns just in time to have it hit his shoulder instead “we can make some new good ones!” 

“You little shit!” Bucky shoots back as he drops down to scoop some snow with his metal arm and hurl it at Steve. 

Within minutes they had left winding trails all over the place, Bucky’s easy laugh ringing like music on Steve’s ears. At some point Bucky stops running away and, instead of attacking from afar, starts stalking towards Steve with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Even wearing a slightly too big sweater and with long hair sticking out in every direction (or maybe because of it, who can tell the difference), Bucky’s expression and catlike movements throw Steve off his game, and all he can do is stare as the other gets closer. 

Too late to react, Steve feels the collar of his coat and shirt being pulled back as Bucky tries to dump a handful of snow inside his clothes. 

“NononoNO!” he scream-laughs, startled out of his stillness by some of the ice touching his skin. 

Steve turns to push him away, but Bucky slides an arm around Steve’s neck, not allowing an escape. With half-hearted effort, Steve fails to duck out of Bucky’s hold and ends up tripping over the other one’s feet, taking both of them to the ground. Steve falls on top of Bucky and quickly rolls them around so that he is on the bottom (super soldiers or not, he has the warm waterproof jacket while Buck has only a sweater), both breathless with laughter. 

Steve’s hands are still loosely holding Bucky’s waist and, in turn, Bucky rests both forearms on Steve’s chest, hands gripping broad shoulders. Bucky makes no immediate movement to get up, and Steve is more than fine with that. His whole view consists only of his best friend’s smiling face – he'd stay like this forever if he could. With a chuckle, Bucky bumps his head on Steve’s chest. 

“Thank you, Stevie.” 

“For what? I just wanted to mess that hair of yours” he jokes, not quite refraining himself from holding Bucky’s waist a little tighter “I know I can’t do much to help, but...” 

“What?” Bucky interrupts indignant as he looks up at Steve “Fucking idiot.” 

Bucky reaches a hand to tap at the snow beside Steve’s head, throwing some at his face. Not giving any time for protests, he continues before Steve even opens his mouth: 

“Can’t do much...” he mutters “You’ve done literally everything, you punk! You keep saving me over and over again! Like I was saying earlier, you’re the reason why I’m okay. Even here, in all this snow. Because being here, with you, feels... safe. Feels right. And I won’t always be okay, but I’m with you. Till the end of the line... right?” 

Bucky’s earnest look renders Steve speechless. At some point during these last few moments, Bucky brought his right hand to the back of Steve’s neck, and he can feel it burning against his skin. Steve’s brain is reeling at their closeness, but he manages to find his words. 

“Buck?” he asks on a rough voice, eyes fixed on Bucky’s ”About that new memories thing... Mind if I try something else?” 

Steve can’t help slipping his gaze down to pink lips, and notices Bucky mirroring his action. With a small smile, Bucky nods in response. 

Steeling himself for what might or not be a very stupid thing, Steve reaches a hand up to cradle Bucky’s face. With the intention of gently guiding him down, Steve is startled by Bucky’s lips smacking eagerly against his. Both immediately melt into the kiss, and Bucky groans has Steve uses his other hand to pull him down by the waist so that their bodies are pressed flush against each other. 

Bucky bites and licks his way into Steve’s mouth, making him moan. Steve feels Bucky smiling against his skin as he breaks the kiss to trail light bites on Steve’s neck. With a kiss right behind his ear, Bucky whispers: 

“God, I was dying to do this” 

Now definitely too busy to think of words, Steve just releases a breathy laugh in agreement and runs a hand through Bucky’s hair, bringing him back to an open-mouthed kiss. Steve closes his eyes as he feels Bucky’s flesh hand worming between them and sliding under his coat to caress bare skin. He also feels his pants getting too tight, and can’t resist slipping a hand into Bucky’s pants to grab his ass. With a louder moan, Bucky grinds down on Steve, both of them hissing at the friction on their growing erections. 

“Damn” Bucky breathes out, resting his forehead against Steve “C’mon, let’s get out of the snow so we can do this right.” 

Steve misses the contact when Bucky gets up, but his heart (and everything else) flutters when a metal hand pulls him up to a stand and down to another kiss, just before half-dragging him on still wobbly legs towards the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, HOW WAS IT??
> 
> Okay, I know I'm still very much of a wuss with writing smut, lol  
> So please give me some feedback so I can improve <3


End file.
